A step away from falling
by Evergreen forever
Summary: she goes back to school she has these weird dreams about the little boy shed helped the day at the train station. And why is it every time she gets close to asking Sam out a horrible feeling comes over her.   "Is it just me or is something evil coming b..
1. Summery

James S. Potter, he was the boy her best friend was dating, the boy who got on her nerves from the first time she met him. so why is she so drawn to him. and why is it as soon as she goes back to school she has these weird dreams about the little boy shed helped the day at the train station. And why is it every time she gets close to asking Sam out a horrible feeling comes over her.

"Is it just me or is something evil coming back?" Anna asked looking at her friends…


	2. Chapter 2

A step away from falling

By: Ronnia!

Anna sat staring at the setting sun, her slightly sun kissed skin soaked up all the vitamin E it could in the last few seconds of the day. It was coming down to the last few weeks of summer, not that Anna really minded going back to Hogwarts, it was school after all. She enjoyed spending the year with her friends, and taking classes and simply getting away from her family home in Mill Town. Her sister Mina was always calling her a "weirdo" and other things that Anna rather not think about.

Anna stretched out her freckled covered legs as the grass tickled her legs and brushed her feet as she smiled. Now this was something she was going to miss. The wind blew her light brown hair into her face and she smiled. It would be her fifth year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see Sam tomorrow at her house for lunch. Of course she hadn't told her beloved sister this yet, but it didn't matter to her. They had been friends since forever and he meant everything to her.

Anna blushed at the thought of him. She may or may not have a crush on her best friend. She closed her eyes thinking about everything she had to do tomorrow, it would be a busy day. After lunch she had to pack up the last of her things so she could get on the train the next day. She also had to convince her mother to let her get her hair cut. It feel to the ground as she sat there watching the sun set behind the buildings out in front of her.

"Anna" called her mother as she stepped out on the front porch. "It's time to come in, sweetie your father and I want to talk to you!" Anna pushed herself up and called back.

"Okay, mom." She walked herself up the steps and into the two story home her family lived in. she noted her father was standing a little uncomfortably against the kitchen table holding a box. She smiled at him as he nodded at her to take a set across from him.

"What's up? She asked pulling all her hair to one side of her face.

"Your mother and I thought you'd like this." He pushed the big brown box at her as she raised an eyebrow up at him lifting the top off. Inside was the cutest little black cat she had ever seen. It had big yellow eyes and it purred as soon as she picked it up.

"I love it." She gushed throwing her arms around her parents. "I can't believe your letting me get a cat, I thought you said animals were disgusting?" she asked pressing her face in to the cats fur and inhaled deeply. It smelled like milk and her house. Her smiled at her younger daughter pulling her in to a hug, and placing a kiss in her hair.

'We thought you'd need a piece of home at school, and someone to keep the mice out of your bag." Her mother cringed at the thought of the dead mouse she found tucked away in her early in life daughters trunk just months before, she didn't want to go through that again. Anna laughed at the memory and stepped out of her mother's embrace.

"I love him, thank you so much," she called as she climbs up the stairs to her bedroom. The light cream color of the walls were filled with pictures of her and her friends from school, and a picture of the boy she thought of as a friend but kinda wished they were more. She placed the cat on her bed as she thought of a name. She could call him blacky after his color, but that wasn't creative or really that cute. She settled herself next to the little fat kitten on her bed and pulled her leg up to her chest and placed her chin on her knee.

"What shall I call you? Huh?' she asked the kitten rubbing his chin with her finger. She sat there thinking of a million names she could call the little cat and the little cat just climb its way up to the top of her head and laid down. She frowned at the cat as she removed it from its sleeping place.

"How about Loki, for mischievous troublemaker." She told the cat and he just meowed in response. "Fine that's your name!" she told it getting up as the sound of her sisters feet hit the stairs, she wasn't looking forward to the battle she was about to have with the girl.

"Hey little witch, learn anything new here lately?" her sister called stepping into the room. She noted that her sisters eyes were red and puffy, which meant that the boyfriend dumped her again.

"Yea, how to make a jerk disappear," she said jokingly as her sister smiled. Mina walked over and pulled her little sister into a tight hug. She could smell Anna's strawberry lotion as she let her go.

"Anna good luck at school." She smile at her little sister before walking out of Anna's room. Anna turned to her cat and gave him a weird look.

"Now that was weird." Anna told it walking over to her full closet she looked for something to wear to dinner.

"Anna," her mother knocked on her door before pushing it open. Her mother's light brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her cotton dress hung around her arm as she stepped into the tidy room. "I was thinking that after lunch with Sam tomorrow we'd go get your hair cut and some new clothes okay?" she asked smiling hopefully at her daughter. Anna smiled and nodded her head pulling out a white summer dress. Her mother left with a small smile on her face and Anna pulled her clothes off and slipped the summer dress on. She let her hair fall down her back.

"Sam I don't think a hot dog should have that much mustard!" Anna told him as she placed a small amount on her hotdog. Sam chuckled as he bit into his hotdog.

"Yea but seeing your face is way funnier than enjoying my hotdog." He smirked and playfully patted Anna on the head. She narrowed her green eyes at him as she placed her hotdog back on her plate.

"So you where telling me about the Potter kid?" she asked not quite sure why he brought them up. Not that that Anna ever meet them or anything, sure they went to the same school, but that doesn't mean anything.

"Oh yes, I meet them last weekend, my parents were trying to keep me from getting expelled of another illegal magic use charge." Anna narrowed her eyes at him as he continued. "And they happened to be there for the same reason so my parents thought it would be good for all of us if we rode the train together." Sam shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal having his parents make friends for him. He was used to it.

"Okay but don't expect me to like it." Anna told him picking up her plate and walking to the sink.

'And to think I was going to have to promise you a treat on the train." Sam smirked

'Oh you'll still have too," Anna told him as she leaned against the sink as he walked over. He was so close to her she could smell him. He didn't smell to pleasant today but that was a boy for you. he kissed her on the side of the head before telling her he had to go and he'd see her bright and early tomorrow for the train.

"Mom, you ready." She called after he had left. Her mother came down the stairs with a pleasant smile on her face. The two went and got in the car and drove to the mall. Anna didn't know what she wanted but she was sure hooping she got a lot.

XX-next day-XX

Anna rubbed her eyes sleepily as she made her way into the train station. Sam texted her and told her where to meet them. Her parents had helped her load all her things just moment ago on to a basket so she could have her sister push it for her. Anna and her sister made their way to the little café the train station add for addicted coffee users like her.

"Anna" Sam called to brightly for the time of day. Anna lifted her hand lazily as her sister let Sam take over the pushing. Mina didn't say anything as she left and frankly Anna was pleased she didn't. 'Come on Ann, It's time to meet them." Sam told her holding her coffee in front of her face so she would fallow with out too much of a complaint.

"Why can't there be a noon train." She wined reaching for the coffee she so dearly wanted. Loki wined as he scratched the side of his cage.

'Because Anna," he said finally stopping and placing the over sized cup into her hands, 'You wouldn't even make that one." Anna didn't bother to respond as she pressed her lips to the cup and began to drink once she had finished off half of it she looked over at Sam and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I'll wake you up at three but I'll go to bed a six!" she told him taking another drink. 'And where are these friends of yours?" she asked tossing the now empty coffee cup in the trash.

"They're over there but I wanted to coffee you up before we made our way over to them." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. Anna nodded fallowing close behind him as he pushed her cart over next to the others. "Anna I'd like you to meet the Potters." But Anna wasn't paying attention she was watching the boy who was outside crying and looking around like he was lost. Sam tried to get her attention but she was already making her way out to the little boy. She didn't know why she felt like helping the little boy out but she did.

'Are you lost?" she asked bending down to look at him in the eyes.

'Y-yes." He sobbed reaching out to her. She picked him up and looked around. She turned to were Sam was staring at her through the window. She waved at him and pointed to the crying boy. Sam rolled his eyes knowing she would do anything to help the kid out.

"Don't worry about her." Sam said shrugging. "She'd help anyone out I'm not surprised she wasn't out their sooner." Jenny smiled at Sam knowing he was only in here with them because his mother made him. She turned her attention back to the young girl standing outside the café talking to the little boy's mother. She could tell her sons were staring too hard for normal curiosity. Her and Harry shared a knowing glance as the girl handed the now smiling boy to his mom. She waved not taking the money the woman offered and made her way back in. she walked over to Sam and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to smile before he handed her a ten and she went to go buy more coffee.

"She has a problem." Sam explained as she waited in line. 'She drinks too much coffee." He chuckled as she made her way back over to them.

'That little kids mother is our new Physical education teacher." Anna informed us not really talking to any of us. She had this slight look of discomfort on her face, but she didn't say anything about it. "And she told me I'm in her class so I was excited because you know how much I love to exercise."

"Oh?" James asked looking at her. Anna's eyes met his as she smiled.

"Yea but I don't like to do it all the time, a run here or there. Go swimming ya know." She shrugged as she eyed a passing boy.

"Where do you go to school?" Lily asked excited to met a girl who didn't seem to pay attention to her brothers.

"Hogwarts, why?" she asked taking another drink of her coffee.

"Really, why haven't we ever met, oh my god what house?" Lily asked grabbing her arm. Anna laughed patting the younger girl on the head before answering.

"I'm in hufflepuff, and we haven't met before because well we haven't meet before." Anna shrugged her shoulders tossing away the now empty cup and turned back to Lily.

"How cool!" Lily gushed.

"Yep, well Sam I should be going!" Anna waved him off when he tried to ask her where she was going, and James kindly offered to help her push her cart not really wanted to push it herself she allowed him.

James watched her intently as he fallowed close besides her pushing not only his cart but hers. He himself was wondering why he was just now meeting her. She was really quite attractive.

"Would you quite staring?" she asked smiled at him. Her green eyes met his brown ones and he couldn't help but smile as well. She was something.

'I guess I could." He answered as she narrowed her eyes. 'but I'm not promising." He informed her stopping the cart pushing process to step closer to her.

"I'm not going to let you kiss me so you might as well take a step back." She told him pressing her hand to his chest to shove him gently a step or two backwards.

"I guess I deserve that." He told her running a hand through his dark black hair. She watched him as he went back to pushing the carts and she let him get one or two paces in front of her before she started to fallow.

"I'm Anna by the way." She told him introducing herself without Sam.

"James, but you already knew that." He smirked at her as she turned red.

'I only knew that because Sam told me about you," she defened crossing her arms over her chest. They reached the plate form where they would need to make it through the wall to get to the train. "After you," she told him gesturing towards the wall. "I need to wait on Sam anyways." James smirked at her before turning around and grabbing her hand.

"Sam's a big boy I'm sure he can make it here by himself." He told her pulling her along with him on to plat for 9 ¾.

"You're so pushy!" she told him grabbing her cart and pushing it on to the train. She walked until she found an empty train cart and began unloading her belongings into the spaced provided.

"Pushy?" he mocked as he himself unloaded his things.

"Yes, a pushy jerk at that." She shot at him. James stepped closer to her, his eyes read that he was angry and she wasn't sure why. But she didn't back down. His chest met her crossed arms as he looked down at her with a fierce expression.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that considering I'm Harry Potters son!" Anna tried not to let the surprise be seen on her face. She didn't know he was that Potter. Sam didn't tell her he was that Potter. The one James Potter that Julie gushed about all the time. She didn't know he was Harry Potters son.

"Well you deserved it." She snapped. "And I don't care who your father is." She told herself more than she told him.

'Well who the hell are your parents?" he asked not breaking their intense staring game.

"Amy and Scott Summers." She shot right back at him pushing his away gently. James stepped right back where he was closer this time since her arms weren't there to put some space between them.

"I could have you expelled." He whispered hoping she wouldn't catch his bluff.

'Yea, but you won't." She told him in a much gentler tone. Her big green eyes looked up at him with a confused expression. James didn't even know what was going on, why he felt the need to be so close to her. But he did.

"I won't?" he asked reached up to grab a piece of her hair.

'No, because then-"she couldn't finish her sentence for he suddenly stepped away and out as much space between them as he could. Anna stood there flabbergasted as he was just so close and now he was so far away. She turned away from him and placed her cold hand on her heated face trying to remove the blush she was wearing. Anna's heart was beating on her chest as she tried to compose herself after what just happened. She didn't understand it. He just pushed himself away, like he couldn't stand to be near her.

'I'm sorry." James told her. For he really was, he knew how his girlfriend Julie would feel about him talking to her best friend. That's why he was so surprised he hadn't met her before. He knew she was his girlfriend's best friend. Maybe this, well what just happened was why she hadn't had the two met before. Anna had a draw to her, which was almost impossible to control. He watched her as she glanced over at him, face flushed with excitement.

"It's okay." She told him taking a seat as Sam and his brother and sister stepped him, Lily took a seat next to Anna and started telling her all about how excited she was to be going back. It was her second year after all. Anna laughed in the right parts smiled in the others. James was surprised at how easy she talked to everyone that stopped in to say hello or how she talked about how, she was looking forward to this year's quidditch games. Or how she was dreading taking Dark arts, and potions with Snape. Her laugh would fill James' ears every so often and he would look over at her. She was Julie's friend her kept telling himself. But she'd ketch his eye every so often and smile. In a friendly non flirty way but all he wanted to do was smirk back at her and start the flirting banner they had done just this morning.

Anna playfully reminded Sam that he owed her a treat and that she wanted it soon.

"Okay Anna whatever you say." Sam told her before going out to find the candy cart. Lily and Albus fallowed him out into the hallway leaving Anna alone with James.

'This morning never happened?" she asked not sure why she had to its not like they did anything wrong.

'Yea," James breathed out and ran a hand through his hair looking at her for the first time in hours. "We should." He could see the confusion on her face.

"Bust why, we did nothing wrong," She looked at him waiting for an answer he could not give her.

"I don't know." He told her truthfully.

"Whatever James." It was the first time she said his name, and he felt like he should make her say it again not a good sign.

End

Okay I'd like it if I could get some feedback. Good or bad. I just need to know if its good. Or if I should change it….

Oh I don't own anything but I didn't think I'd have to tell but okay….


End file.
